President Al Petrov
Childhood Family Life Brandon was born on 15 December 1965 in Moscow, To Vasily Petrov And Rebecca Petrov Russian SFSR, Soviet Union into a peasant mixed Russian-English family,, and in his teens operated combine harvesters on collective farms but now and then he would dream of joining the Soviet Red Army then and at the age of 17 he did just that But Stayed In School And He When To Collage and graduated from Moscow State University in 1990 with a degree in law. In 1981 he qualified as an agricultural economist via correspondence masters degree at the Stavropol Institute of Agriculture. While at university, he joined the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and soon became very active within it. Brandon Military Career At the age of 17 he joined the military and He Quickly Rose Throw The throw Ranks since his father Vasily Petrov who was a Soviet Field Marshal From 1939 to 1947 served under several Soviet Leader so brandon was used to the military life After 10 years In The Red Army Brandon Became General In Army Were He Got To Meet a KGB Agent Named Vladimir Putin Talked About Reforming A Better Union then split ways but kept in touch and talked now and then but soon the soviet union collapsed 1991 and Russia federation formed Putin went on and became president then prime minister General Brandon Met With The Prime Minister Putin and talked about some undisclosed information. On Dec 25 2006 Minister Of Defense Brandon with A Few Former Soviet Russian Generals And Some Members and the Soviet Imperial Red Army Stormed The Russian White House And Over Thrown The current Russian Government 6 days later elections were held for the new nation and government and Brandon Became President Brandon Petrov of the New Great Soviet Union Ara He Named His Presidential Successor Vladimir Putin As His Vice President Family Life 1991 - Present President Brandon met his future wife, Courtney, at Moscow State University. They married in September 1990 and moved to Stavropol upon graduation. She gave birth to their three child President's Current Residents President Brandon Lives In The Soviet 175 Room Palace Of Moscow with his wife and three Children Work Started On The Palace In July Of 2007 And Was Completed in November Of 2009 Three Years Head Of schedule Due To The Day Shift And Night Shift Workers Preside Presidency of the USSR President Brandon Is A All Out Going Nice Caring Guy who often puts his self in front of the action to protect his friends and his citizens he also believes in freedom of speech and freedom of his people in his nation. President Brandon At time if you get him angry enough your best bet is to leave him alone or he will rule you with a iron fist. In Times Of Crisis President Brandon Take Full Authority over the Nations Government Also The Armed forces Of The Nation And exercises his Full Power As Supreme Soviet as What He Likes To Be Called To People He's Known As 1. President Brandon 2. HRH President Brandon 3. Supreme Soviet President Brandon 4. Soviet Leader President Brandon President 1st Office Term 2007 - 2010: Was Spent Getting Every thing set for his people and his new nation and trade agreements also expanding the new soviet union land area and he Quit The Warsaw Pact And Moved His Alliance Over To A Much Trusting Well Known Alliance Called NATO. Not Much Was Done after that Only little things to please the people of his great nation. Presidents 2nd Office Term 2010 - Present: President Brandon Was Reelected in Office Of Soviet President on Jan 1st 2010 and was showered with gifts and Donation were Pouring in By The People Of The Soviet Union In Return the president Brandon came on TV and thanked his loving citizens of the great soviet union he hopes to bring peace to his expanding nation of happy free citizens and is looking for a 3rd Term and is looking In To Trying And Running For NATO Government Supreme Council In The way Future. Soviet Union Gov